A Sidekick's Duty
by Vondrakenhof
Summary: College has just started for our heroes and life is looking good. But when a villain who wants revenge on both Team Possible and Team Go escapes from prison what will happen? Can Kim and Ron handle being forced against each other?
1. Prologue

**Vondrakenhof here.** I've written the prologue and the first chapter to my new story **A Sidekick's ****Duty**. It's a serious fic set as Kim and Ron start college. I'm going to try to sneak in a bit of humour here and there to make it seem more like the show but I can't promise it'll work. Anyway, I have the whole story planned, more so than my KP/Warhammer crossover **The Templar and the Shaman** anyway. All I have to do is, well, write it.

So while I'm using Disney's characters for my own amusement (and hopefully for others as well) you can review and tell me what you think. Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue**

The Darkness pressed in on him. It was always there. There was no reprieve, no light and no comfort. He didn't know how long he'd been there. Time was meaningless in the dark. It could have been mere days or it could have been millennia. It didn't matter; each would seem like an eternity.

The man, and he had been a man once, could he still call himself one? He couldn't even remember how he had come to be in the darkness. He remembered his desire for power, for revenge and that he'd been chasing both when he failed. Was that how he'd come to this place of crushing darkness? Had he died? Was this hell or oblivion?

Lost in the dark and silence for so long he was unprepared when it happened. A small crack, a sound he wouldn't have heard in the world he came from, but painfully loud here. And suddenly there wasn't just darkness anymore. Cyan light flowed into the void and the man saw, through blinded eyes, battle. He saw two enormous creatures, hulking and green. He saw them fall to the power behind the light. He saw them perish, but he felt them die. He felt the familiar power he couldn't name destroy these monsters. And as quick as it came, the light, the sound, was gone. But the crack remained. And the man knew who had put it there.

_Stoppable._

* * *

_They're dead. They're dead and I killed them, _Ron Stoppable, soon-to-be High School graduate, thought as the power drained from his body and the screeching of monkeys faded away. _I took a life. Two lives! Oh Yahweh what have I done?_

A stirring beneath him interrupted his train of thought. A head full of red hair lifted itself off the ground. Green eyes stared up at him. Kim Possible, dazed, confused, but undeniably whole and alive. Ron offered her a hand. She took it and embraced him.

_I can make peace with this, _he thought, _As long as she's safe nothing else matters. I'll do it again if I have to._

* * *

Hana Stoppable was silent. Unusual for a toddler in the middle of an alien invasion but then, Hana was an unusual child. Her parents were busy helping the Possible family keep order in the chaos. She'd been handed to a dark skinned girl in a black robe to be taken care of. Hana knew Monique and wasn't giving her any trouble. In fact until a moment ago she'd been laughing and dancing to the cooing of all who could see. But now not a sound escaped her.

_Brudder,_ she thought. She could feel his power as he defeated the Lorwardians, feel it as they were killed by the power that was even more a part of her than it was Ron. It scared her that her brother, usually the gentlest soul she knew, could do that. But she also knew that it wasn't done out of rage, or for gain, or even for the world's protection but for the life of a loved one. And that was okay.

* * *

The last wire was connected. Electricity surged. And cable television was returned.

"Way to go 'Nique. We owe you one!" cried Andrea Fitzgerald, a red-headed guard assigned to the female wing of Global Justice's prison for so-called super-villains.

_That's Electronique to you, you peppy moron, _thought the foreign villain. "It was no bother," she said in her heavy accent, "I'm glad to be of service."

"Keep this up and you'll have a couple of years knocked off you sentence," said the guard as she clapped the rubber-clad woman on the back.

"Oh that would be wonderful!" replied Electronique. _Too bad for you I won't be waiting around that long._

_Soon. Soon._


	2. A Fresh Start

****Okay so this is the first chapter. Not much else to say really.

* * *

**A Fresh Start.**

As Kim Possible drove her purple, heavily modified, rocket powered car her excitement mounted. Today she was moving into her dorm room at Upperton University, starting a new chapter in her life. Cardboard boxes were stacked on the back seat, filled with clothes, class materials and mementos she couldn't bear to leave at home. Her repaired Pandaroo was kept in one of those boxes along with photos of her family, friends and, of course, her boyfriend Ron. Since her dorm didn't allow guests to stay the night she was sure she'd need the cuddle-buddy to get to sleep without the blond.

Checking the rear-view mirror Kim saw that her family was still following in her mother's mini-van. They had volunteered to help her move in (well, her parents had volunteered, the Tweebs had to be blackmailed) and she couldn't be more grateful. After all, she had a lot of stuff.

As she pulled in to Upperton University's campus she was once again struck by how big it was. There were five large buildings, each housing a number of lecture halls and facilities. For example each had its own library and the Science and Medical Centre had laboratories, greenhouses and even a morgue.

But Kim wouldn't be in that building. She looked out the window again, staring up at the building where she intended to be studying law and criminal psychology for the next few years. She smiled. _Oh yes, _she thought, _College is going to be fantastic!_

Shortly she pulled into a parking space outside the complex that was the Upperton University dormitory. As large as any one of the centres of learning the dorm was co-ed, as evidenced by the large number of freshmen and women removing boxes from cars with the aid of their parents. As Kim got out of her car her mother pulled the mini-van up beside her. Stepping outside Dr Anne Possible took in a lungful of college air.

"Now this brings back memories," she said in a faraway tone. She looked around at the familiar sights as her husband and sons followed her lead. Walking to the rear of Kim's car she said: "I'm so glad you decided to come here Kimmie. Oh, you're going to love it!"

"Well after being taken so far away at graduation I felt it would be better to stay close," said Kim as she took a box from the car. It was large enough to give her a little trouble holding it until she adjusted her grip. "Besides, UU offers a lot more than just medicine. The perfect curriculum was right here."

"Kimmie-cub," said Dr James Possible, cutting off his wife before she could begin to gush about her old university. Again. "Didn't you say Ronald was coming to help today? Where is he?"

"I don't know Dad," admitted Kim, looking around the campus, searching for some sign of her blond haired boyfriend. "He said he'd be here."

It was at that moment that Kim's attention was caught by the loud rumbling of an engine. Looking to the road she saw that the noise was coming from a motorcycle with a young man in full leather protective gear on the back. While the helmet and leathers were black the bike itself was red. Kim bit her lip. There was no doubt that the man astride the machine was a hottie.

_Stop it Possible,_ she chastised herself, _You've got Ron now!_ Turning away she headed towards the main entrance to the dorms. She could hear the bike pull up behind her before the engine was switched off.

"KP!" Kim quickly turned around. The voice had been Ron's, he'd arrived at last. But she was shocked to see his head emerge from beneath the biker-hottie's helmet. Ron, _her _Ron, was looking badass in all his gear. She quickly rushed over to him.

"Ron," she breathed, taking in the sight of him on a strangely familiar bike. "When did you get that?" she asked.

"A gift, from my bon-diggity parents," said Ron, smiling from ear to ear. He hopped off the vehicle and walked over to his girlfriend. "Pretty badical don't you think?"

"Spankin'!" answered Kim. And it was. It suited him a lot better than his old scooter, which had been destroyed during the Lorwardian invasion, had. It was in good shape despite being at least a couple of years old. This last fact was setting Kim's weirdar off. "Is it used?"

"Pre-owned KP," said Ron with a smirk. "Besides, it hurricane rocks!"

That answered Kim's question, but she definitely wasn't telling her boyfriend who she thought had owned the bike before him. She gave him a quick kiss, and put the box she was holding in his hands. "Come on biker-boy, you're just in time to help out."

Grabbing another box from the Sloth she led her family and boyfriend up to where she'd be living for the academic year. Mrs Dr P was still looking around engrossed in old memories. Mr Dr P was grumbling, wondering why his daughter couldn't have gone to the Middleton Institute of Science and Technology (also known as MIST) where he'd spent his college years. The Tweebs were snickering having piled the boxes they'd been given into Ron's arms and were now directing him so he wouldn't fall.

The group had to climb four flights of stairs before they reached Kim's floor. It was full of young fresh-women moving into their dorm rooms, as well as the assorted hangers-on that had accompanied them, much the same way as the Possible family and Ron were helping Kim. She was busy counting off the doors on the left wall.

"Four-thirty-nine, four-thirty-seven, ah, here we are," she said stopping outside another door. "Four-thirty-five." With little trouble she balanced the box she was holding on her hip and taking a key from her pocket.

The moment she opened the door and stepped inside there was an ear-splitting scream, and she was suddenly pulled into a hug by her new roommate.

"Girlfriend I can't believe this is happening!" squealed Monique, "College is gonna be the best thing ever!"

"I know! It's going to be totally spankin'!" replied Kim, in a similar pitch. The girls' reunion was brought short by a panicked shout and a thud. Looking down they saw Ron sprawled on the floor, having tripped at the entrance. The three boxes he'd been carrying had fallen to the floor harmlessy. Kim frowned.

"You are so lucky there are only clothes in those boxes mister," she said. Ron got up off the floor and apologised. He then greeted Monique.

"Hey Ron," she said, eyeing him up and down. "What's with the leather get-up?"

"Safety gear for my bon-diggity new wheels!" exclaimed Ron, punching a fist in the air.

"His parents bought him a motorcycle," Kim explained.

"Trés cool," said Monique. "But Ron, should you really be riding something like that? Didn't you fail your driver's test like, a bazillion times?"

"Only seven, thank you very much," said Ron, not liking the look on the dark-skinned girl's face. "Besides, I rode my scooter for years and I did fine. With rockets I might add!"

He was saved from a scathing comment about how said scooter was so much scrap metal when the Possible parents walked in.

"My, everything looks exactly the same as it did when I was a freshman," said Mrs Dr P. She set down the box she was carrying and turned to her husband. "Do you remember how much trouble the RA gave us when she caught me sneaking you in here?" she asked with a smile.

James was grinning like the Cheshire Cat when his daughter screamed: "_TMI!_"

"Okaaay," said Ron in an attempt to break the sudden tension. "This conversation has taken a turn down _Awkweird Avenue_. I'm gonna take off before we reach _Extremely Uncomfortable Road_."

"So soon Ron?" asked Kim, disappointed that her boyfriend wasn't staying longer.

"Sorry KP," he said. "I'm moving in with Felix this afternoon. Gotta meet the 'rents there with my stuff."

"Remind me again Ronald," asked Mrs Dr P. "Why are you bothering to move out? It's not like you're getting that much closer to Middleton Community College."

"It's practice for later in life Mrs P," answered Ron. "Felix figured the same thing, but since the dorms at MIST aren't exactly wheelchair friendly he had to rent. He couldn't afford to on his own so I decided to throw in with him."

"I could have sworn there were some ramps around when I went to MIST," said Mr Dr P who was stroking his chin.

"You're thinking of the launch platforms you used to fire rockets from, dear," reassured his wife.

"Ah yes," he affirmed. "Why I remember the time one of the rockets careened out of control and crashed down on campus. Damaged all the repairs from the Pinky-Jo Curlytail fiasco. Good times."

The three new college students looked at one another. Surely their experiences in college wouldn't be so destructive? Kim and Ron couldn't fight the feeling that theirs would be worse.

"Okay, I'm really going now," said Ron. "I have to get off _Extremely Uncomfortable Road_." He gave Kim a quick kiss, promised to call her later, and sped out of the room. Monique was looking out of the window when she saw him speed off on his bike.

"Wasn't that, uh…" she paused, not sure if she wanted to continue.

Kim nodded. "Yeah but don't tell him that. I don't think he knows."

"Knows what?" asked Mr Dr P.

Shaking her head Mrs Dr Possible pulled her eldest child into a hug. "Have you got everything?" she asked, already knowing the answer but asking anyway. "Clothes? Books? Sanitary products?" Each item received a nod of the head. "Underwear?"

"Mom!"

"Okay Kimmie," said Mrs Dr P. "You know you can come home anytime you want to?"

"Yes Mom."

"Whether you're stressed, lonely or just need your laundry done," continued the elder red-head. "And dinner," Anne turned her daughter's head so they could look each other in the eye. "You better come home for dinner sometime young lady."

"Relax Mom," said Kim with a fond smile. "I'll be home for Sunday dinner at least twice a month. I'll even drag Ron, so there'll be no left-overs."

"I'm gonna miss you Kimmie."

"I'm gonna miss you to Mom," Kim replied. "You too Dad," reaching out to pull her father into the hug. "I'm even gonna miss- Wait a minute. Where are the Tweebs?"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

* * *

After assuring the RA of the freshmen girls' dorm rooms that the Tweebs would never again set foot in the halls Kim was finally able to bid goodbye to her family. Immediately she set about turning the room into _her _room.

Monique had already claimed the right side of the room. The bed was made and photos were stuck on the wall above it with Blu-tac. Some were of her parents and brother but many were of her friends. One caught Kim's eye.

It was taken at the Graduation Beach Bash. Ron and Kim were holding each other in the centre, with Rufus standing on the boys shoulder. To their left stood Monique and Wade Load, Kim's tech-support. Both were smiling and waving. To their right were Felix Renton and Zita Flores. The boy in the wheelchair looked very smug about having the Latino girl in his lap.

"That was a good day," said Monique noting what her friend was looking at. Kim couldn't help but agree. Ron had saved her life and saved the world. He never took any credit for it so the media had assumed that it was her, along with Drakken and Shego, who had saved everyone. But he was the real hero that day.

"Okay Kim, serious time," said Monique. "We have some ground rules to cover. First, does your Kimmunicator have a vibrate function?" Kim nodded. "Good, keep it on silent at night. Last thing I need is to be woken up by Wade. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Second, if you see this," she held up a remarkably sparkly hairband, "on the doorknob it means I've got myself a man in here. So don't come in. Okay?"

Kim smirked. "Only if you let me use it when I have Ron over."

"Done girlfriend," said Monique. "Oh this is gonna be so great Kim!"

Kim's smirk was replaced by a real smile as she embraced her friend. "Alright, I've got to unpack. You want to help?"

* * *

Ron was cruising toward Middleton at a speed his old scooter couldn't match without a pair of rockets and a full tank of J200 fuel. It was exhilarating. It was fun. When said scooter _was_ equipped with rockets and Dr Possible's fuel mixture there had been no time to enjoy it. He and Kim had been chased be a giant killer robot after all.

But now, with nothing life-threatening to worry about, he could enjoy it. He felt free, like a bird. If he'd known that riding a motorcycle was like this he would have saved up and gotten one sooner. He was almost disappointed when he'd reached the apartment block on the edge of his hometown, down the road from the Middleton Institute of Science and Technology.

Almost, because the moment he removed his helmet, an Asian infant dove through the open window of the car beside him to give him a hug. She was followed by a naked mole rat.

"Hana! Rufus!" he cried, taking them both into his arms and trying not to fall from his bike due to the impact. "I'm glad to see you too."

While his adopted little sister didn't release her hold on him the hairless rodent did. It leapt onto the handle-bars of the bike and starting chattering at him, waving a paw in the boy's direction.

"I'm sorry I left without you Rufus," said Ron. "But you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you." This wasn't technically true. While Rufus had been fast asleep, he was fast asleep next to Hana. The two had been spending more time together over the summer as Hana became even more hyper than she already was. The only one who seemed to be able to calm the super ninja baby was Rufus. So since Ron hadn't wanted to wake his sister up and inflict hours of boundless energy on his parents, he'd left Rufus there.

Rufus seemed to be mollified by that and scurried up to Ron's shoulder. The young man climbed off his bike and greeted his parents. After handing Hana off to his mother Ron, for the second time that day, filled his arms with cardboard boxes. Like Kim's some of the boxes were filled with clothes, others with mementos of the past eighteen years. Unlike Kim's (_thankfully, _a small part of Ron's mind added), there was a box filled with pots and pans and other assorted kitchen essentials. No soon-to-be student of the culinary arts at Middleton Community College (MCC) would have it otherwise.

With Rufus on top of the three boxes (he was much better at giving directions than the Tweebs, even if he didn't speak like a human) Ron was able to navigate his way through the lobby and up the stairs to the third floor. All the way his parents were behind him talking away. His mother was in awe of how nice the neighbourhood was ("Oh there's even a Temple not far from here!") while his father quoted the stats ("There's only a three per cent chance that the apartment will be broken into!). Finally the Stoppables reached their destination.

"Ronman, is that you behind those boxes," asked a voice from in front and below.

"Sure is Felix," said Ron, "Think I could unload these boxes in our new home?"

Ron heard the sound of Felix Renton's motorized wheelchair as he reversed into the apartment. Ron proceeded to dump what he was carrying, along with an unfortunate Rufus, onto the couch.

The apartment was small, as to be expected from something two fresh-out-of-high school young men were sharing. Most of the space was taken up by a living area. A small T.V placed on a stand, an armchair and the couch stood out. Beneath the T.V was a game system Felix had already installed and there was a coffee table between it and the couch. A kitchenette was tucked in the corner, a square of lino instead of carpet with a fridge, an oven and a sink against the wall. Cupboards were there as well and there was an island style counter that gave it a closed off feel. Ron could see doors leading off to the two bedrooms on either side of the television while beyond the kitchenette a door led to the bathroom. Two glass doors lead to a balcony.

"So Ronman," said Felix. "Is there a costume party I don't know about?" Seeing his friend's confusion Felix pointed at his clothes.

"Oh these. These are for my new motorcycle," bragged Ron. "You're not the only one with a badical ride now Mister Flying Wheelchair!"

"Sweet, I'll have to take a look at it."

"Should be able to see it from the balcony," said Ron. He led his friend out of the doors where sure enough, the red motorcycle could be seen.

"Uh, isn't that..?" began Felix.

"Yeah but don't tell Kim that. I don't think she's twigged it yet."

"Okay Ronald that's everything," shouted Mr Stoppable. Before they went back inside Ron shot Felix a look that said: _And they definitely don't know about it._

Mrs Stoppable gathered her son into a hug. "Take care of yourself son. You'll have to get yourself up every morning now." She paused before continuing in a sterner tone: "And don't eat Bueno Nacho every day, you won't be able to afford your rent."

"I'll be fine Mom," Ron told her as she released him. "Really."

His dad approached him, hand held out. Ron looked at him quizzically before taking it. Sure they'd shaken hands before but his dad was more the type to hug during emotional moments. But this seemed different, somehow. Almost like it was an exchange between equals, not between father and son. "Just remember that you'll always have a home with us son."

"I will."

His father passed Hana to him, to hold her before they went. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Brudder."

"Take of Mom and Dad, little intruder," said Ron. He gave the girl back to their mother. Now for the hard part. He knelt down to look Rufus in the eye. The little guy was close to tears. They both knew the building didn't allow animals.

"Take care of Hana for me, okay buddy?" he said. "I'm counting on you." Rufus snapped a quick salute, obviously trying to stop himself from falling apart. "If you need me you can call. I know you're smart enough to do it, you little genius." At this Rufus finally broke. He leapt at his human's face, hugging it and balling his eyes out. "Courage, little man."

Gently, he placed the naked mole rat on Hana's shoulder. His family gathered for one last hug and then turned to leave. Rufus waved at Ron until they were out the door. Ron sighed.

"That may have been the saddest thing I've ever seen," commented Felix.

* * *

Later, Ron and Felix were playing some Zombie Mayhem together. Ron had already put his stuff away in his bedroom (he got the smaller one; he didn't need room to manoeuvre a wheelchair). Ron was losing, as usual, but he wasn't letting it get to him.

"Would you stop using the flamethrower you hack?"

Not much anyway.

"So Ron," said Felix. "Since you're learning how to be a chef and all, are you gonna be cooking regular?" Ron told him that he was. "Score! Chef Ronald creations! I can't wait to have me some Michelin star food!"

"Dude, what?" asked Ron taking his eyes off the game.

"I've heard the stories about your skills in the Home Ec room," explained Felix, "I just wish I'd been there to have some myself."

"Alright man," said Ron. "I'll whip something up with what we've got tonight."

**Beep Beep Bee Beep!**

"Uh, rain check?"

* * *

Kim finally gotten everything sorted when her Kimmunicator had gone off. She answered it at the same time as her boyfriend.

"What's the sitch Wade?" she asked as the thirteen year old African-American appeared on screen. The screen then split to show Ron as well.

"Kim, Ron, we've got a hit on the site," he said, not looking at either of them, he was too busy typing. "It seems that Señor Senior Junior is trying to steal the Tower of London." Wade rolled his eyes. "Again."

"Right," said Ron. "So where should we go to stop him? Vancouver?"

Kim chuckled. She couldn't help but remember the last time Junior had tried this. He'd gone to New Zealand for crying out loud.

"Actually he seems to be on target, strangely enough," said Wade, who appeared perplexed as to Junior's new intelligence.

"Have you got us a ride Wade?" asked Kim.

"Mr Geminini is going to pick you up first, then Ron."

* * *

As Kim and Ron left for England in another part of America a prisoner was fuming in her cell. Electronique was furious; they hadn't let her out today. She didn't know why, she was sure that the guards hadn't seen through her goody-goody reformed by the Attitudinator act. So what was going on?

She got her answer when the door opened. She had to fight with herself to stop from attacking the one eyed woman that walked in, followed by two guards.

"Why, Dr Director. What a pleasant surprise," she lied, putting on her most charming smile. _She is most definitely on the list when I get out of here,_ the villain thought.

"Electronique, there's no point in beating around the bush," said the leader of Global Justice. "We need your help." Electronique nodded, indicating that she should go on. "As you know a few months ago the Earth was invaded by an alien force with far superior technology. Since then the world's top scientists have been trying to reverse engineer the alien tech. They haven't had much luck." Dr Director looked the villain in the eye. "We need your expertise."

"Of course!" Electronique exclaimed. _This is too good._ "Anything to help the world." She thought for a moment. "I will need tools and a laptop along with whatever it is you want me to look at most."

"I thought as much," said Dr Director. She snapped her fingers. A table was wheeled into the cell which bore a hunk of red metal that covered extremely sophisticated wiring. A toolbox and a laptop were on one side of the table. "I will be back for weekly updates," she said before turning to leave an electrically proficient villain with dangerous alien technology.


	3. Life is Good

**Vondrakenhof here. **After bouts of writers block and slight apathy I've finally finished this chapter. Honestly I'm not sure if I like how this has turned out. Half of it was fun to write, the other half was kind of forced. Please let me know what you think and whether I should run away now and never open Microsoft Word again. Enjoy!

* * *

**Life is Good.**

Señor Senior Junior was not a very competent or intelligent man. As the son of a multi-billionaire who grew up on a private island he wanted for nothing. When his father, Señor Senior Senior, learned that his son was struggling with his homework at the beginning of Junior's academic career he hired a woman known only as Ms Bunny to do it for him. The result was a distinct lack of brain power which led Junior to believe that appearance was everything, that Animology was real and, perhaps worst of all, that he could sing.

On the other hand Junior looked at things very simply. This led him to where he was today. Junior was atop the roof of the Tower of London. Rather than attempt to sneak into the tower and take the Crown Jewels with skill like a master thief would, he was simply going to tear the roof off and take them all. His henchmen were setting four square machines down in the corner nearest to the jewels.

"Sir," said one of them, addressing Junior. "As soon as the instruments have embedded themselves into the tower we'll be able to hook them up to the helicopters."

Junior looked up at the eight "mysterious black choppers" that were hovering above them. A long black cable descended from each helicopter to the roof. "Do it," said Junior. The henchman made a signal to the other members of the team. Buttons were pressed on each of the instruments. Drills emerged from the sides before sinking into the roof. Mooring rings extended from the top of each and henchmen hurried to attach two helicopter cables to each one.

Junior let loose a rather lacklustre Evil Snicker as he anticipated seizing his prize.

* * *

As Junior stood atop the Tower of London Kim and Ron were preparing to jump out of Mr Geminini's plane. Ron stared out of the open hatch at London city while Kim spoke to the man kind enough to give them a ride.

"Oh don't worry Kim," said Geminini after she thanked him. "Bortel owed you one. I'm just glad you didn't bring your brothers along."

"I'd say no big but those two cause more trouble than any super-villain," replied Kim. She made her way over to her boyfriend. Taking Ron's face in her hands she planted a quick kiss on his lips. "For luck," she explained. The plan required Ron to go first.

"I'll see you in a few KP," he said before leaping from the plane. Kim watched as he braced himself to allow the wingsuit he was wearing to catch air. He swiftly glided towards the Tower of London. Kim followed him.

* * *

The last time Ron wore a squirrel suit was, ironically, the last time Junior had tried to steal the Crown Jewels. Of course the overgrown man-child had been in New Zealand because a movie set had a replica of the tower, but it still counted.

_These suits still rock! _He thought as he shot towards the tower. The plan, much like Junior's, was a simple one. He was to distract the henchmen while KP did her part.

Ron glided in under the helicopters trying to slow his flight a little. It didn't work. He barrelled into the muscular form of Señor Senior Junior, knocking them both across the tower roof before they rolled to a stop, several feet from each other.

The pair were just picking themselves up when the henchmen got to them. "Sir, are you alright?" one of them asked before Junior caught his reflection in the stylish sunglasses all of the Senior's henchmen were forced to wear. The billionaire screamed.

"No, I am not alright!" he shouted, standing up and turning to Ron, who was still on his knees. "You have ruined my hair!" It was true, Junior's hair was worse than it had been after the first time he fought Ron. It had been a fight that was more about messing each other's hair up and struggling for a comb than it was about trying to hurt the other combatant. For most people this would be the least of their concerns when one half of a famous crime-fighting duo drops in on you but this was Junior. "I will crush you!"

Junior dove at younger man, intent on driving his right fist through Ron's face. Ron rolled aside at the last moment, coming up in a defensive stance. Junior knew this song and dance. The sidekick would wave his arms about and scream at the top of his lungs before running away. He decided not to give Ron the chance. Coming at him, Junior was surprised when Ron snapped a punch at his solar plexus stopping the bigger man in his tracks. Junior was then kicked in the gut with enough force to land him on his ass.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, time out," said the villain as he stood up. "When did you get the moves?" he asked. "This is not fair. You're the sidekick; you have never had the moves before."

"They're relatively new," said Ron, feeling that Junior didn't need to know about Mystical Monkey Power, or how he'd used it to save the world, or even about the extended training sessions he'd had with Kim over the summer.

"Yes well I only have one thing to say to that," said Junior, pointing at Ron. "Stylish Hench-people, attack!" Eight large, intimidating men in the uniform the Seniors had given them advanced on the sidekick. Ron cracked his knuckles, swallowed his fear and charged the nearest goon.

_I hope Kim's doing alright on her end,_ he thought.

* * *

While Ron had glided under the choppers and into Junior, Kim had controlled her own flight. As she closed the gap between herself and Junior's transports she grabbed her hair dryer/grappling gun. She quickly shot the line so that it wrapped around the landing gear of the nearest helicopter. She was quickly pulled up to the chopper and she held herself on by her legs. Reaching into her wingsuit Kim removed a small cylinder, about as long and wide as her finger. A tube of lipstick.

Anyone who had not seen Kim Possible in action before would be surprised then when an intense red beam of light cut through the cable that had descended from the chopper to the tower roof. Aiming her grappling gun at the next helicopter, Kim was able to swing from one vehicle to the next. She then repeated her actions with the laser lipstick.

Kim had cut through four cables before she ran into trouble. On the fifth helicopter, just as she was about to use the laser lipstick, a hand reached out of the chopper and pulled her inside. Before Kim could react the laser was kicked out of her hands and down to grounds of the tower.

"You are not ruining this for me K!" screeched her attacker. Kim's eyes widened in shock.

"Bonnie?" she asked. It was. Bonnie Rockwaller stood before her in all her smug, superior, well-dressed glory.

"My man is getting me jewellery and you not going to stop him," said the former Queen B (for bitch according to most students) of Middleton High. "Isn't he the sweetest?"

"You are such a gold digger," said Kim, her voice layered with disgust.

"You're just jealous because that loser of yours can't afford to get you anything nice," Bonnie retorted.

"Ron is not a loser Bonnie," said a smirking Kim. "But you are. You've graduated from High School Evil. Which means," Kim launched herself at her former cheerleading rival, planting her fist in the girl's stomach. Bonnie doubled over. "I can finally do this." She brought her left fist down on the back of Bonnie's head, knocking her out cold.

"That felt way too good," Kim mused. She looked out the helicopter window to find that Ron was still standing while all the henchmen were flat on their backs. He gave her a thumbs-up.

"My love," came Junior's voice just as his messy head appeared at the hatch. "We must flee! Do you have my comb?" It was then that he noticed his unconscious girlfriend and a smiling Kim. The last thing he saw was her fist before he too was knocked out.

* * *

Kim and Ron watched as Junior, Bonnie and the henchmen were led away by the London Police. Ron had only just stopped celebrating what his girlfriend had done to one of his most persistent tormentors in high school.

"So," he began, "You wanna stay a while, take in the sights? Maybe have a ride on that big ferris-wheel thingy?"

Kim smiled at her boyfriend. "You mean the London Eye?" Ron nodded. "Love to, but can't. It's the first day of classes tomorrow. For you too, remember?"

"Awe man," Ron complained. "I wanted to go for a ride."

Kim put her arms around her man's neck. "Maybe on the plane home we can have a different kind of ride," she proposed with a sultry voice.

"Booyah."

* * *

Kim sat down in the lecture hall not far from the front row. It was filling up slowly with freshmen who seemed to be making sure that they had the right room. More than once a student had walked in, taken a few steps forward, looked again at the sign on the door and walked back out again. It made Kim glad that she wasn't too proud to carry a map. Otherwise she might have been one of those lost freshmen.

As she tried to make herself comfortable in her seat (an impossible task, even for a Possible) she took the spiral notepad she had been taken notes in for the day's classes. So far all of Kim's classes had been more about informing the students about what the coming semester entailed, rather than trying to teach them yet. Legal History of America and Psychology 101 had certainly done that. Kim and the rest of her classmates had simply been informed of which books they all had to buy, beg, borrow or steal. It was an expensive list. Kim wondered if it would be wrong to get Wade to download them for her. She had no reason to believe that this class wouldn't be more of the same.

The din of chatter about the lecture hall grew silent as what must have been the lecturer walked in. He wore a tweed jacket, a pair of square-rimmed spectacles, carried an old leather briefcase and seemed to have more hair above his lip than on the top of his head. He was, in other words, a walking cliché.

"Good afternoon class," he said in a voice that forced Kim to immediately stifle a yawn. "I am Professor Ian Terole. You will address me by my title or by 'sir' alone." His gaze scanned the room to ensure that everyone understood that he would tolerate no familiarity. "With that understood welcome to Advanced English Literature. This semester we will be studying, comparing and contrasting The Hound of the Baskervilles by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, How Many Miles to Babylon by Jennifer Johnston and the classic Lo the Plough Shall Till the Soil of Redemption by Abraham Barkin. At the end of the semester…"

It was then that Kim allowed herself to zone out. Her hand was running on autopilot, taking notes on what the professor expected when it came to essays and the final exam at the semesters end. Ron had once told her that he'd tried to read Lo the Plough Shall Till the Soil of Redemption before. It was assigned to an English class by Mr Barkin, who was apparently related to the author. Kim thought Ron was exaggerating when he said that he'd nearly died of boredom, but she wasn't looking forward to finding out just how much he had been.

She hoped Ron was having a better first day than she was.

* * *

As a matter of fact Ron _was_ having a better first day than his girlfriend. Unlike the strict academic regime enforced upon the students at Upperton University, Middleton Community College took a more practical and relaxed approach. After an hour long lecture about the course criteria, requirements and health and safety the culinary freshmen of MCC had been let loose in the kitchen so the instructors could evaluate their skills. Ron had rubbed his hands and grinned a Zorpox grin in glee at the sight of the utilities. Sure they weren't state-of-the-art but they were certainly a step up from the appliances at his apartment. And there was enough of them that none of the students would have to wait for anyone else to be finished before they could cook.

Yes Ron Stoppable was having a good day. He'd already caught the demonstrator's eye with a brave blend of spices in the sauce he chose to marinate his chicken in; the stir-fry itself was going great and when he'd asked his instructor whether he could take his food home with him all she said was: "Only if there's some left when I get through with it."

In fact the only complaint Ron had about his first day was that he hadn't had a chance to hire a locker yet, so he was forced to wear his biker leathers and carry his helmet all day. Which was a fairly minor issue in the face of the new direction his academic career was headed. Life was looking good. Ron just hoped that it would stay that way when they started trying to teach him about the business end of being in the culinary business.

"Hey, uh, Ron is it?" someone asked. Ron turned to the person next to him, a tall dark haired student, whose steak pieces were burning on a frying pan. "I heard you know Kim Possible? You, uh, help her out or something?"

"Yeah," said Ron, whose instincts were telling him he wouldn't like this conversation. "I'm her sidekick."

"Do you know if she's seeing anyone right now?" the man asked, proving Ron's suspicions right. "I'd really like to get with a girl like her."

"Yeah," said Ron through gritted teeth. "She's seeing me, in fact."

"Come off it man, get real," snorted the taller man. He failed to notice that Ron was seething.

"No lie dude," growled Ron. "We've been together nearly a year and a half now." The other student brushed this off with a "whatever" before turning back to his ruined food. Ron forced himself to take a deep breath and turn back to his own meal even though he'd rather take the wok and beat the other man senseless with it. _Easy Ronman, _he told himself, _It's you KP's dating, not jokers like him._ Even though it was true, Ron's good day was still somewhat soured.

* * *

By Wednesday Kim and Ron had decided that no longer being within walking distance of each other, as they had been for most of their lives, was a major bummer. So to remedy this fact Ron, who was finished earlier than Kim, packed what he had cooked that day in his backpack and rode to UU's campus to meet his girlfriend. He pulled up outside the dorms to wait.

"Hey gorgeous," he said as he saw Kim come out of the building. He embraced her and gave her a quick kiss before asking how her day was.

"Eh, it wasn't very exciting," answered Kim. "Lectures are so dull. The most interesting thing that happened was breaking the bank buying all the books I need." Ron winced at that. He'd had to buy a textbook himself, it'd cost him more than any video game. Kim took his hand and led him across the grounds. "Come on, there's a perfect spot for a picnic around the corner."

The spot turned out to be in the middle of a green in full view of the whole campus. It was less than ideal for Ron who would've preferred a more private place where they could snuggle up to each other. He wasn't to know that having a public picnic with her boyfriend was Kim's way of making sure all the guys (and the two girls) who had hit on her knew that she was taken.

After eating Ron's lunch of chicken stuffed with cheese with brownies for dessert the subject of conversation turned to Kim's first days as a college student.

"It's so the snore-fest!" she exclaimed when she reached the subject of her Advanced English Literature class. "It takes all of my willpower to stay awake. And don't even get me started on the books. Lo the Plough Shall Till the Soil of Redemption is impossible!"

"I thought anything was possible for a Possible?" said Ron with a smirk.

"Don't get smart with me Ron!" growled Kim, though she was growling through a smile.

"Make up your mind Kim," he replied, "You've been telling me for years to use my brain and now you don't want me to?" Kim sent him a glare which he, having seen it countless times before, ignored. Sure he wasn't going to keep this up Kim sighed.

"I'm going to have to make some serious effort to have fun, just to counteract the boredom of that class."

"Well why don't you come to the apartment on Friday?" suggested Ron. "I'll cook something nice."

Kim leapt at the idea, anything to distract from course work. "Yeah! I'll bring Monique, tell Felix to invite Zita and we'll have a night together!" Ron nodded, trying not to let on that that hadn't really been his intention, but he had to admit it sounded like fun. "Now though," Kim continued, "I need something to reduce stress."

"I have an idea," said a leering Ron.

"Oh, I know what your idea is," laughed Kim, "But I was thinking more along the lines of a sparring session."

Ron just about stopped himself from groaning in disappointment. Kim laughed again.

"And afterwards," she added in a sultry voice, "I'll kiss _all _of you better."

"Boo. Yah."

* * *

"So Kim's all bummed out that she had just saved the world but couldn't afford the jacket she wanted," Ron told his audience in his apartment that Friday. "So I, being the awesome and compassionate friend that I am, pull out this Club Banana box and give her that green leather jacket. However, not a moment later," Ron paused for dramatic effect, "Ned shows up wearing the same jacket! And KP's running off to the mall to exchange it!"

The crowd, also known as Monique, Felix and Zita, burst into laughter. Kim sat beside her boyfriend looking sheepish. When she'd finally calmed down Monique turned to the red-head.

"Good call girlfriend," she said. "Anything styled by that man is an instant fashion disaster."

"Well that's not fair," said Ron. "I think he pulls off the orange shirt and clip-on tie quite well."

"What I can't get over is you not holding down the job," said Felix. "The Great Kim Possible brought low by fast food?"

"It's not just fast food," said Kim, burning with embarrassment. "It's any type of food. I can't cook. At all. Back in sophomore year I had to take Home Ec. Not a day went by when I wasn't covered in gunk."

"Nowadays the only difference is the source of the gunk," muttered Monique. It took Kim a moment to realise why her boyfriend was red and Felix and Zita were doubled over laughing.

"MONIQUE!"

The night continued as such, telling jokes and humorous anecdotes over Ron's wonderful finger food. Kim and Ron were not the only victims of Monique's innuendo, Felix and Zita suffered it as well. But while Felix blushed occasionally Zita looked quite pleased. Monique was not immune to it herself as the two couples ganged up to embarrass her. It proved to be futile, Monique was quite proud of her sex life. Kim knew this, remembering a trip to a certain store during the summer. As much as she would like to forget it.

All in all it was a good night that was only brought to an end when someone reminded the others that four of them had work tomorrow. All four took a moment to throw a dark look at Felix, who alone of the group did not have to work.

"Monique," said Felix, "Why don't you crash here tonight? The couch is comfy enough right?"

"I'll pass," she answered, "I don't think I'd get any sleep with you four in the next rooms." Her comment got the desired effect: three blushes and a smirk. "I'll call a cab."

"No way Monique," said Kim who threw something to her friend. Monique looked at what she'd caught. Car keys. "Take the Sloth. Ron will drop me to Club Banana tomorrow." Ron nodded as if he had a choice.

With a thanks and a final goodbye to each of them the African American girl was gone, leaving the other four to retire to the bedrooms.

* * *

Electronique sat patiently in her cell, hands in her lap, work table in front of her. It was time for her first weekly update with Dr Director. Right on time the door opened admitting the one-eyed woman and her two guards. The spy decided to forego the preamble.

"What have you learned?"

"It's quite fascinating really," Electronique began, "Their technology is remarkably advanced but when you look hard enough you can see the foundations are similar to the electronics we have here. It's incredible; with the right advancements in conductive technology we could be building this technology ourselves."

"Yes that's terribly interesting," the director interrupted, "But is there anything we can use?" If she saw the flash of annoyance on Electronique's face she didn't react to it.

"Why yes," continued the villain, "The main difference between the alien technology and ours is that they use a radiation never seen on Earth as a power source."

"Is there any way to harness it?" Dr Director asked.

"No," answered Electronique. "But I have managed to adapt the technology to be powered by _electricity_." At this Electronique swung her arm up over the table. Strapped to her left arm was the piece of Lowardian Technology, reduced in size. A bright yellow light issued from a lens above her fist. When Dr Director and her guards finally came to Electronique was long gone.

* * *

_Finally free!_ thought Electronique, _Now for revenge on Team Go! _

_We were just about to brawl with Shego and Kim Possible._

The villain's thought process was interrupted by a memory of what happened the last time she sought revenge against Team Go. _That pesky red-head will interfere again, _she mused, _I'll have to find a way to distract her._

_Hello, you must be the Electro-villain!_

It was perfect. She'd studied the technology, improved upon it; she could build it from scratch. The original settings would be best for what she had in mind though. It would be _so _sweet.

"Revenge will be mine!"


End file.
